Chick Hogan
Chick Hogan is a badass ex-con and with an intelligent, dark and menacing quality. He owns some property near Dylan’s new farm and Chick doesn’t seem to be a big fan of Caleb, the uncle/father that Dylan can’t shake. He is a main antagonist in Season 3 and is a secondary antagonist in Season 4. Biography Season 3 Chick appeared to Dylan stating that he lived just up the hill from him, making them neighbors, and also questioning if he'd seen his dog. He later spoke calmly to Dylan and Caleb about "the rules", and quickly but unintentionally made enemies with Caleb in the process. (The Arcanum Club) He approached Caleb while the latter was chopping down a tree in the forest and tries to comfort Caleb but Caleb just walks away from him. Chick follows him and eventually persuades him to share a drink with him to make Caleb feel better. He told Caleb that he needed a driver to get him around when he did some jobs. Chick says he would be paid $25,000, but its not without risks and gives Caleb the end of the week to decide. (The Deal) Chick walked up to Caleb while he was staring into a river and asked if he was okay. When Caleb tells no and won't go into details, Chick respectfully leaves while mentioning the job again and Caleb asks when it happens and Chick say it'll happen in a couple of days and he'll give him the details then. (Norma Louise) Chick stops by the barn with some supplies to help them with the drug business and mentions the job to Caleb and he informs Chick that he changed his mind. When Dylan asks what they are talking about, Chick tells Dylan about the job, how much it pays, and the cargo is guns, but its low profile. Dylan says he'll only do one run and Chick finds this a decent amount of time to find another driver but Caleb refuses to let Dylan accept. Chick, seeing that they need to talk, decides to leave and gives them until the day to decide. (The Last Supper) Dylan and Chick discuss the job and Chick tell him to cross the border he only has to act non-suspiciously. Chick tells him his contact, Pierre, will hand over the money after they get the guns and it should go off without a hitch. They go over Dylan's cover story when Caleb arrives telling Dylan to deny the deal. Caleb warns Dylan that this is dangerous and won't let him and Chick offers them the opportunity to walk away. Dylan is adamant in his decision so Caleb decides to join. Before leaving, Caleb says to Chick if anything happens to Dylan, he'll kill him. Chick says he understands and they leave to make the run. Dylan and Caleb ended up being ambushed once they reached the drop off point and were told three other dealers Chick worked with had been sent to prison within the last year, indicating Chick ratted them out. (The Pit) When Caleb confronted him on being an informant, Chick played dumb and simply asked for his money from the delivery. Caleb told him there wasn't any and Chick said he wouldn't pay them for a "supposedly" failed job. Caleb ended up assaulting Chick for setting them up and left him battered and bruised, leaving with the delivery money that had been promised to him and Dylan. (Crazy) Season 4 Chick later paid a visit to Dylan at his cabin limping as a result of his beating from Caleb. Chick said he was looking for Caleb after what he did to him. After Dylan mentioned he had no idea where he was and had no beef with him, Chick left. ('Til Death Do You Part) Chick followed Norma to a hardware store and overheard her talking about window repairs while also learning where she lived. He showed up at her house claiming to be from the hardware store and seeing his injuries she was initially reluctant to let him in but did. They examined the broken window and he said he could work on some designs. When he later returned to the motel, he gave Norma his design and mentioned that he was Dylan's neighbor and asked about Caleb. Norma said Caleb was her brother and feeling uneasy, she excused herself. The following morning, Chick called to the house and said he knew that Dylan was her and Caleb's son and called her out for sleeping with her brother. He then told her that Caleb had left town with his wife and child and he knew that Norma wanted revenge against him. He then leaves Norma to ponder what they have discussed and they will meet again. (Refraction) Chick later met Norma in a diner and asks Norma if he has considered his offer and Norma asks what he wants. While talking about Caleb, Chick tells her he wants Norma to get Caleb's location and uses past instances with Caleb to motivate Norma. Chick then offered Norma a choice: Have Caleb killed or Chick will out Norma's secret as revenge by proxy, ruining her husband's reputation. Chick meets Norma again on a bridge and is surprised when Norma pulls a gun on him. Chick is even more surprised when Norma puts the gun down and states she isn't going to kill him or have Caleb killed and screams that he might as well just ruin her life. Chick realizes he can't Norma's life just to get to Caleb so he decides to leave Norma out of it and as a token of good will he delivers the window he was hired to repair with Alex helping bring it in. Norma acts rude and snobbish toward Chick as he shows them the window. He stands in silence as Norma chastises him and dares him to tell Alex her secret. When she is done, Chick simply says he hopes they enjoy the window, kisses Norma on the cheek and leaves. (The Vault) When he hear Norma is dead, he travels to the Bates House to offer his condolences to her son, Norman, and to give him some food he made to help. Chick says the world is a darker place without Norma and later notices that Norma's corse is on the couch. Chick tells Norman that he needs to process his mother's death anyway he can and will be back in a couple of days to check on him and leaves. (Norman (episode)) Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters